Rio: Blu's Disappearance
by BlooDST4R
Summary: Blu woke to find himself in some part of the jungle with not much memory and bad Injuries. while in there he meets a new friend that will show him how to be a professional flyer. will Blu ever go back home to his Jewel? BluxJewel in later chapters.


**Took me a while to get back on fanfiction huh? Well i'm having some exams coming up so I was too busy revising. Well anyway, although this is my second story im making, I would appriciate for good comments.**

**Please review if you like it. **

**if some people would like this story I would continue it and I wouldnt much mind on people telling me how to improve.**

**Yes, this is a BluxJewel. If people would like me to put in BluxOC then I would do that but I highly doubt that would happen since not much people hardly talks about it.**

**hope you enjoy.**

Some where in the jungle.

Blu! Blu where are you!

Jewel yelled her friend's name. She desperately searched all over the jungle to find anything that's blue or has feathers. It was midnight, so it was impossible to see anything; even the moon light wasn't helping that much as it glowed faintly, Jewel would sometime fly to fast and almost collide in to a tree trunk, but the Macaw doesn't care right now. All she thought was to find Blu and take him home safely.

Hours later her hopes to finding Blu was ceasing slowly, a tear rolled out of her azure eyes as she suddenly feared to think of her friend is dead. She landed on a branch, not feeling to fly anymore while she proceeds to cry harder.

'_N-NO! I know his not dead!_' She tried to convince herself. _'If he was, I would've seen him lying on the ground somewhere.'_

She wiped here tears away forcefully with her wing. Then she closed here eyes as she thinks of a solution to her problem. Her two eyes then shot open as she gotten an idea.

'Maybe Raphael knows where he is, or if I'm lucky, Blu would already be with him!' With that thought still going through her head, she once again focused her vision before spreading her amazing wings and taking off.

Raphael's tree home.

"Sleep well my little toucans" Raphael softly whispered as he kissed all of his children a good night.

"Good night pa-pa!" they all shouted at once, making the father chuckle. Before Raphael exited he turned around as he heard noises, he was surprised to see all his baby toucans already snoring in their peaceful slumber, all of them cuddling together for comfort.

'Heh heh heh, I wish I could sleep that fast'. The toucan thought as he exited out of the room.

He was about to go to his room to sleep with his beautiful wife, Eva, but froze as he heard a desperate cry of his name coming from outside the tree. He silently listened to the voice and realized it was Jewel. He looked out from his home and saw the female beauty standing on the ground, her face showing sadness and dread.

Seeing her face Raphael began to get worried, add to the fact that it was midnight, so why would someone want to talk to him now? He hopped off of his home and carefully glided besides Jewel.

"Jewel my amigo, is everything alright?" He observed her face closely and was shocked to see that she had fresh tear stains on her cheeks and her eyes were puffy red, he now was beginning to get really concerned, but before he could say anything Jewel spoke out.

"Is Blu with you?" She hastily asked.

The toucan raised an eyebrow. "Não. Isn't the blue bird with you?"

Jewel just ignored him and asked another question. "Do you know where he is?"

Raphael was taken back of how Jewel was talking. It was defiantly way out of her character to panic like this. He looked to see the bird was anxiously waiting for an answer.

"The last time I saw Blu was when I thanked him to babysit my children. And that was today in the morning."

Jewel finally stood silence, her shoulders loosened as her head fell to look at the floor. The toucan can her loud sniffs coming from the blue Macaw as well as see droplets of her tears started to stain the ground. Seeing all this Raphael walked over to her and put both his wings on her shoulders to try and calm her down.

"Jewel. Calm down please; tells me what's going on, I can't help you if you're just going to stay there and cry." The only response he got was Jewel falling into his arms as she finally let out sobs into his chest. The toucan was taking off guard and was close to falling by the hard impact, but did regain his balance. He slowly rubbed Jewels back and said soothing words so she could recover a little from her depression.

After awhile the toucan could hear sobs turn to sniffs. Thinking that its time to talk about her problems, Raphael broke the hug but still continued grab hold on to her shoulders as he softly asked.

"Now, can you tell the toucan what's the problem? I don't think I ever seen you in this state before. Your acting like someone just died". He tried to sound it funny but seeing Jewel's depressed face still on, he didn't think she found it humorous. She just stood quietly, still having a hard time to find her voice.

"Jewel." Raphael said, starting to get serious. "I'm going to ask a question and I need you to answer. Certo? " Jewel nodded slowly before hiding her head low.

"Now, what's the problem?"

"B-Blu's missing."

"What!" Raphael almost shouted. He shut his beak immediately when he remembered his children still sleeping nearby. He loosened his grasp on Jewel as his face continued to show disbelieve.

"I-it's true. I remember a huge black b-bird just grabbed Blu with its claws and took him somewhere into the j-jungle. I desperately tried to find him but I couldn't! I was hoping you would know here he was." The Macaw sighed depressingly as she proceeds to look at the floor.

"Okay, just relax. Now how did the bird that took Blu look like? Do you remember?" asked Raphael as he still had a hard time to believe that Blu was missing.

Jewel shook her head. "It was too fast. I couldn't catch a glimpse of his appearance. All I remember was that it had black feathers all over its body and that it was big as a hawk"

"Alright..." Raphael stroked his beak as he thought about her little description. Sadly he couldn't find any clues to her answer. He doesn't ever remember seeing a black bird that is a size of a hawk. "When did it happen?"

"Today in the evening. Blu and I were standing on a building as we had a conversation. And just when we were about to fly, a huge bird just snatched him!" Jewel looked just about to cry again If Raphael didn't rub his wing on her back again.

"There, there Jewel. I'm sure we would find Blu eventually, what the bird did to him couldn't be that bad". All Jewels puzzling answers don't seem to make sense. What did the black bird do to Blu? And what's it doing in Rio? Raphael was depressed that he couldn't think of a way to answer them.

The sad Macaw looked up at him with anger her eyes. "But why would something unknown just take Blu like that? I swear if he did anything to him I would rip all of his feathers off! And if that's not enough ill just rip his body apart until there's none left!"

Raphael couldn't help but shiver at the thought of someone being ripped apart. He forgets how violent Jewel is sometimes.

"Look, Jewel. There is nothing we can do right now. I promise you that by tomorrow I would ask all of my friends about this and we all will go search for him. In the mean time how about we get some sleep? You look terrible."

Jewel really wanted to keep searching for Blu but she can feel her own body telling her otherwise. She finally decided that it would be best to go get some sleep.

"I guess your right, Raphael."Jewel sighed." I'm sorry that I kept you from your nap."

The toucan's eyes widened. "Don't be silly, Jewel. I'm glad that you told me about this, and besides, what are friends for?"

The blue Macaw smiled faintly as she nodded understood. She turned away from the toucan and flew away from the scene.

Somewhere near the Blu Bird Sanctuary.

Jewel flew over to her and Blu's nest that wasn't far from where the sanctuary is. She remembered Linda wanted the both of the Macaw's to live inside the sanctuary But Tulio stated that Jewel still doesn't trust humans and prefers her freedom in the wild, Linda was fine with all this and showed Blu and Jewel a tree to live on that was close to the Sanctuary so her and Tulio can both check up the Macaws every morning.

They also decided if the Macaws would agree to live together on one nest so they can take care of each other and keep company. The two Macaws squawked happily that stated like an eager "yes."

Jewel smiled as she remembered that every morning she would always find herself waking up in Blu's arms. At first it was kind of strange and embarrassing but she grew to get used to and enjoy it. Just by cuddling Blu it would always make her feel so safe and warm and tingly inside. Sometimes if she's even a little desperate, she would wait until he goes sleep and then slowly crawl to his side and snuggle with the male Macaw, and he usually would smell nice which adds to her pleasure of sleeping. Blu didn't really mind about this. Actually, He also enjoyed this. Though, it was still a mystery if she's in love with him. So he tried his best not to get overexcited.

Jewel sighed as she rested her body in the nest. When Blu disappeared she can feel a part in her heart shattered into pieces. She forever felt so alive when he was here by her side. She always felt so much better to see him excited and happy. Now she felt alone and incomplete. She can feel herself getting cold and lost when sleeping alone. Jewel admits that she wasn't sure about her feelings for Blu. But that was BEFORE. This time she was very convinced with her feeling, she smiled as her heart beat went faster and faster and finally she said it:

"I love you, Blu. Please come home." With that said the blue beauty closed her wet teary cobalt eyes and went into her peaceful slumber as she had a dream about Blu and her having kids.

Unknown area of the jungle.

Blu opened his eyes only to find them closing again because of the bright sun rays hitting his face, he rapidly blinked before rubbing his eyes with his right wing as he began to get used to the sun light. When he finally got his vision in shape he was surprised to notice that he was lying on a small brown nest that he was sure it was not his. Curious, he tried to get up, but instantly felt an excruciating pain going on in his body which immediately forced him to lie back down again to his previous position.

_'Huh? W-why does my body h-hurt so much? I feel like I'm going to fall apart'. _He thought. He can feel his chest pumping up and down as he exhaled; he clenched his beak together as to resist the urge to shout from the dreadful pain.

He tried to give it a second try, determined that he would make it this time. He quickly commanded his body to sit up again. Blu's eyes protrude as he felt his agony pain increased ten times more than before, he couldn't help but let out a loud yell.

The yell didn't go unnoticed. A red female Macaw, who was standing a few distances from Blu, turned her head around to find that the blue Macaw was finally waking up from his slumber.

"Luke" she yelled out to her older brother "His waking up!"

"Hold on, ill be their in a minute!" a faint voice replied from the distance.

She locked her gaze to Blu who was trying to continue his failing attempts.

"You should stop moving so much. Your injuries are just going to get worse" she said worriedly.

Blu done a slight flinch as he heard a voice talking to him, he didn't really expect to have company. He stared to his left to meet a beautiful red Macaw standing at his side. He could clearly see her staring at him with a worried expression so he decided to take her advice and stop.

_'Wow, she looks amazing. But who is she?' _The blue Macaw suddenly thought as he continued to eye her. Faith, the Red Macaw. Couldn't help but stare at him strangely at the way he was gazing.

"Are you alright? You look a little dazed." She asked him, tilting her head. Blu quickly snapped out of his trance, realizing that he was being spoken to.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, sorry" He blushed in embarrassment. _'What am I doing? I need to focus!_

"So...Where am I?"

Faith raised an eyebrow. "Well, why wont you take a look around."

Blu thought for a sec, but shrugged as he slowly and steadily turned his head to gaze curiously upon his surroundings. He saw that he was on a wide branch that stretched to quiet a long distance. The tree that they were on surprised Blu as it looked to be bigger than any normal tree in the jungle around them, it was like a size of a mansion. Even Blu never saw anything like it in his entire life.

Faith only giggled as she saw Blu's surprised face while he eyed at the humongous tree. She got him out of his shock as she began to speak.

"Figured it out yet?"

He looked at her as he replied. "Y-yes. We are in the jungle."

"That's right." She smiled.

"So who are you?"

"My name is Faith Rilay. I'm a Macaw, and judging by your looks I'm saying that you're a Macaw as well. Well, It's a relief that you're still alive, you gave us quiet a scare, you know" She stopped suddenly and started focused her eyes on Blu's form. "That's strange. I usually know many kinds of Macaw's in this jungle but I never saw any of you before. Are you rare or something?"

"Well...You could say that. I'm a Spix's Macaw.

Lila's eyes lit up suddenly. "A Spix's Macaw? So your that last of your male species?" He nodded his head."I always wanted to meet one. I always heard some stories about them when I was little. They would always say that they were better flyers than anyone! They would sometimes go airborne and do very neat tricks and amazing stunts."

"Oh...Really?" Blu said with interest. He never knew that spix's were that talented, but then again when he sees Jewel fly, he begins to think it might be true. He suddenly couldn't help but feel envied; he still doesn't know much on the importance of flying. Heck, he doesn't even know how to land.

'_Snap out of it Blu! There's no time to think about this right now!'_ Blu thought as he shook his head.

'_Hmm, I wonder how I got here.'_

"Can you uh, tell me how I got here?" he asked the red Macaw. "I expected to see my self waking up somewhere else, and it's defiantly not here."

Faith's smile instantly faded as she remembered the scene before her that happened a week ago. "Don't you remember?" She saw the older blue bird shaking his head "well, it was midnight...And I was on my way going to my nest. that's when I saw you, You were unconscious as you laid there on the muddy ground. Your body was covered in blood and you had few small scratches and scars that covered most of the parts of your body, it wasn't a pretty site. But what really worried me the most was that you had two small holes that were pierced into your upper back, but it didn't look deep enough to kill you. I felt your pulse and instantly knew you were alive. My nest wasn't that far so I called my brother to help me carry you here.

By the time she was finished speaking Blu's eyes and jaw looked like it was about to drop. What he just heard really let him off guard. Why was he there in the first place? Did someone do this to him? And where did the holes come from? He lifted his right wing and slung it over to his back only to feel a rough material that was covering his right hole. He followed the feel of the material to find it leading across his chest. He looked down to see it was a pure white and thin bandage that was tied around his upper body and under his wings.

_'Is this a Crepe bandage? Where did she get that from?' _Blu tilted his head in curiosity.

To Blu's surprise Faith answered his thoughts. "My brother gave me the bandages; he usually keeps a lot of them in his nest just in case I get hurt or something. But I never asked him where he got those in the first place."

Faith saw Blu done a little nod as he understood. She later began to look around herself, wondering to why the absent of her brother is still not present.

Blu turned his attention to his body. He was examining to see if he can find any bad injuries that still need to have medical attention. He sighed in relief as he saw everything looking to be fine. The scratches seem to be hardly visible anymore and he was surprised to not feel any pain while he traced the scars on his waist with his right wing. That's when he finally noticed that his left wing looks like to be in the worst condition.

Why didn't he saw this before? The wing was covered with a medical strap. Every time he would move his wing, he would cringe in pain. And the tightness of the strap didn't really help either, but Blu was sure he would get used to it later on the day.

"Sorry I'm late! I was dealing with some uh, errands! Yeah that's right! Errands" Said a low voice from above. Blu looked around to see himself locking his eyes at the red bird that was bigger than Faith; he glided down beside the injured Macaw and looked at Blu with a big smile.

Faith raised an eyebrow at her brother. "And since when do you do errands, Luke?"

The Macaw shrugged "I'm just making an excuse. You know I'm making everything up as I go along."

"Actually I don't"

He shrugged again before gazing his eyes upon Blu. "So, my friend! How you been? It's a miracle that you're still alive." Faith nodded in agreement.

Blu opened his mouth to answer but his stomach suddenly growled loudly as it interrupted him from speaking, making Faith giggle.

"Don't worry, ill go get food for you, ill be right back." The female said. She opened up her stunning wings and glided out of Blu's view with an impressive speed, making the Spix's Macaw gasp in surprise.

The older red Macaw chuckled at the blue bird's reaction. "If you think that's impressive, wait till you get to see her do airborne tricks."

Blu perked up by that. "Wow, really?"

"Oh yeah, She can do tricks that makes all the birds in the jungle envious!" He said in enthusiasm, very proud with his sister.

Blu can already feel the eagerness growing inside him. Maybe he would get an opportunity to convince her on teaching him how to fly, even thought they both just met. He couldn't help but smile excitedly as he thought of becoming a professional flyer.

He was out of his thoughts when Faith's brother started speaking. "Anyway I didn't come here to talk about this topic. I came here to meet you!" He lifted his foot towards Blu's. "The names Luke Riley, and who might you be?"

Blu shook the red Macaw's foot with his own as he introduced himself. "My names Blu."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Your name is just Blu?" The blue Macaw nodded.

"That's very unlikely for your parents to call you without a last name, don't you think?"

Blu shrugged before lowering his head in sadness. "I'm not sure. I never knew my parents."

Luke saw Blu's expression and suddenly felt bad. He never would have asked that question if he knew about his parents. Luke knows what exactly how it feels to lose something so precious; he too also lost two birds that were very special to him and his sister.

"I'm sorry I asked." Luke apologized; thinking he just hit Blu in a sensitive area.

The blue bird gave him a small smile "You don't have to worry about it. I grew to get over with my loss."

The red feathered bird sighed in relief as seeing Blu was not upset all along. "So if it wasn't your parents that gave you that name then who was it?"

"A human named Linda found me when I was little. We both claimed to be more of best friends than a human with a pet. She taught me lots of interesting things like cooking, reading books, human cultures and so on."

Blu stopped to see the reaction that Luke was showing. "Is something wrong?" Blu asked.

Luke's face of disgust continued to show as he spoke. "I apologize Blu. It's just that I never take fond of humans using us as...pets. And I think other birds in the jungle would agree with me." He spat the word "pets" like it was poison. "I honestly can't imagine a bird loving his owner."

Blu nodded as he understood. He knows that birds that were born in the wild, would like to forever stay in the wild. Wild was a term of, Blu would say, freedom.

Seeing Blu nodding his head the red Macaw relaxed a bit. But suddenly changed to concerned as he saw Blu yelping, while Blu himself wiggled his body to a comfortable position only to find that his failing helplessly.

"Are you feeling alright, Blu?" the red Macaw asked softly.

"Y-yes I a-am" But yelped again as he felt another feeling of the dreadful pain, he looked up to see Luke narrowing his eyes at him. "O-ok maybe not" He admitted. "My body feels like it wants to explode to million pieces!"

"Well, then try to resist moving for today. While you were sleeping, I did a little examine to your body. I was worried to find the results that you had one broken rib and some sore bones, but that's pretty much it." Luke stated.

Blu was quiet surprised at the condition he was in; he didn't thought to have any broken bones. But it did answer the unknown pain that he needs to deal.

"How do you know all this? Are you some kind of doctor?"

The red Macaw thought about the question and said. "You can say that, I do find being a doctor is a fascinating career."

_'Is that so?'_ Blu thought. He rarely sees birds wanting to be doctors, and couldn't help find it to actually be a little odd.

"And where did you get the bandages?" asked Blu, curious.

"If you mean where I got them in the first place, then I would answer that I..."borrowed" them from a human that worked in a vet clinic."

He saw that the little blue Macaw looked to be convinced by the answer. But knowing Blu, he can tell that the red Macaw was lying through his beak when he was saying the word "Borrowed" Which Luke was really saying as the term of stealing. Though, Blu didn't really feel like complaining about this right now.

"What about my left wing? Do I still have the ability to fly?" Blu hoped for a good answer but seeing Luke's face he begins to have his doubts.

"Absolutely not your wing is still broken. And seeing the condition of it right now, ids say it would be fully healed...oh, I dunno...next week?"

Blu groaned as he laid his head back to the ground with a loud thump. He was really hoping to go home and reunite with his friends today. He would do pretty much anything to see Jewels happy, bright, amazing smile again, that smile would always lift up his spirit. But seeing the circumstances right now, he would have to wait till he fully recovers.

_'And besides, what would my friends think of me when seeing me in this state.'_ He thought while sighing depressingly.

"I wish I knew who to blame for making me like this in the first place" Blu whispered to himself, boiling in anger in the process.

Unlucky for Blu, the red Macaw heard every word he said. Luke actually appeared surprised to hear how much hatred was filled in the young's voice.

"Are you saying that you don't have any memory of the bird or human that did this to you? Now I'm really surprised." Luke said while stroking his beak with a thoughtful expression upon his face.

Blu shook his head in disbelieve. "I have no idea. Faith already told me everything she saw when first finding me unconscious and I still have no clue. This is seriously starting to get me freaked out...I don't know what to do!" Blu started to panic, he thought of this situation to be completely helpless.

"Blu Just calm down! Everything will be okay." Luke said to the now shaking Blu. The red bird walked over to him and slung a comforting wing to Blu's shoulder, Blu immediately relaxed as he stopped shaking.

"Well if you say that you don't remember anything then that means you suffering from amnesia." Blu just felt worse as he was about to panic again. Luke saw this and immediately try to distract him by saying this. "Look I may not be a real doctor, but I'm guessing that a bird might've penetrated its claws into your back, forming two small little holes." Luke slowly rolled the blue Macaw 180 degrees as to not hurt the poor bird, he examined the two small holes on his upper back that were covered by a bandage and was convinced that the holes looked like the same size as a bird's claw.

"So you're saying that some kind of an aggressive bird did this to me?" Blu asked as he twisted his body to look back at Faith's brother.

Luke nodded his head slowly as he thought of his own statement. "It's possible."

"The scars and the broking rib might've been caused from a fight you had, but I'm not sure. There's lots of ways that could've happen to you."

Blu just stayed silent as he irritably massaged his forehead head with his unhurt wing. This topic was becoming a headache.

"And how come I don't remember anything?" asked Blu, thinking it was strange to just forget all of a sudden.

"Hmm, since me sister found you in the open, it would be most likely that you fell from a great height and hit your head, the impact wasn't hard enough to kill you but it was strong enough to cause you memory lose."

Before Blu could reply they suddenly heard a thump. The blue and red Macaw's turned to see Faith landing on the branch of a tree. They both gazed at the leaf she was carrying; it looked to be tied up and was a shape of a bag. She walked over to the nest and placed the leaf besides Blu.

"What's this" Blu raised an eyebrow curiously.

Faith only smiled at Blu's words. She untied the knots of the leaf with her beak; the leaf slowly opened up to reveal all different kinds of healthy fruits that used to belong on trees. Blu's jaw hung open as he stared at the food with sensation as well as forming a river of drool that proceeds to leak out of his mouth.

"Come on, eat up then. Less drooling more eating." Faith laughed at the bird.

Blu looked over to her and done a huge smile that threatened to split his face. Blu decided to worry about his problems after his stomach gets full. "I really appreciate at the hospitality. Thank you."

"I'm just glad I could help" Faith said happily.

She and Luke smiled softly. There faces never once changing as they kept their eyes on the blue hungry Macaw, while he quickly digs through the wonderful sensation of the colourful fruits, him completely in wonderful bliss as he tastes each different flavour of the fruits. That's when Faith remembered that she completely forgot to ask the blue Macaw his name. She was just about to ask him but stopped when she felt a wing on her shoulder.

Luke looked at her sister. "Let's leave him alone. I can tell that his tired from our conversation we just had a while ago" He loosened his hold on Faith and was about to fly off when Faith spoke.

"I was only going to ask him his name"

Luke turned to answer her sister "His name's Blu. Sadly he doesn't have a last name."

Faith raised and eyebrow as she tilted her head. "How come?"

"His parents probably died when he was a chick, he told me he was raised by a human that named him Blu. If you're desperate, you can ask Blu more about his past. But be carful, He may said that he got over with his loss but I can still see a lot pain in his eyes. Even though he doesn't know his parents, it proceeds to be a very touchy subject for him." Luke whispered loudly enough so Blu couldn't hear.

Faith's mouth was slightly hung open, she looks back at Blu sadly as she sees him already half way from finishes his breakfast.

"Blu..." She trailed off before facing her brother and flying out of the area together.

**So how was it? **

**Im going to say it again that this is my second story im writing and I would still love for people to be polite about it.**

**Thank you for reading and please review if you like it.**


End file.
